Switched
by bunnypopcorn
Summary: Naruto and Hinata's minds switch and they're going to have to live with it until they can find out a way to reverse it.NaruHina. Discontinued, I'm so sorry!
1. Everything is NOT Okay

Switched

Note: When I say Naruto it means Hinata, when I say Hinata, it means Naruto.

Chapter One-Everything is NOT Okay

Hinata woke up to the sound of Neji outside her door yelling, "WAKE UP, YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR TRAINING!!!", 'Oh gosh, what's Neji doing in my house' Hinata thought, pulling her covers over her head, "I MEAN IT!!!WAKE UP!!!" Neji yelled again when he didn't hear his cousin say "Yes, Neji-nii-san".

"Okay!!!Cool it, man!!!" Hinata shouted, Neji stood outside her door totally shocked. Hinata was totally shocked, too, 'What's wrong with my voice?? It's girly!!' Hinata thought, she didn't recognize the room and bed she was in, she quickly ran to a nearby mirror. 'OH MY GOSH!!!I'M HINATA!!!I'M HINATA!!!AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!' Hinata thought as she looked at herself in the mirror.

With Naruto…

Naruto yawned and stretched, he felt surprised "Neji-nii-san" hadn't woken him up. 'Wait, why am I in…..Naruto-kun's house??' he thought, blushing. He ran to a mirror, and let out a scream, "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!", "I'm Naruto!! I even sound like him!!Eee!!" he squealed.

He looked down, "My D-Cups are gone!!!!AAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" he shouted. Sakura, who lived right across the street heard the blonde from her room, "I knew that Sexy No Jutsu would get him someday" she groaned, covering her ears.

"Okay..okay..just be quiet and act like Naruto-kun, go train with Team 7 and insult Sasuke-kun a lot and um…accuse Kakashi of being late" Naruto said, counting them in his head. After pulling on the same orange sweatshirt and pants he wore everyday, he went out.

With Hinata…

"Okay…okay……..get a hold of yourself, Naruto, you can do this…" Hinata put on the same jacket and pants and went out.

Totally forgetting that she was Hinata, Hinata went to Team 7. "Hi!" she greeted, "What're you doing here, Hinata?" Sakura asked, "I'm coming here like I always--- oh…right" Hinata said and backed off a little, "Hi!" Naruto greeted, he stopped when he saw Hinata. Both just stared at each other, Sakura and Sasuke just looked at them.

"Um…I'll be leaving, now….because…I'm Hinata…and not Naruto!!" Hinata said and ran off, "Sooo…hi, Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted cheerfully, "Shut up, dobe" Sasuke said, Naruto's mouth started to quiver and his eyes started to water, "Sasuke-kun…" he said. "AH!!Don't cry!! I don't do tears!! EEE!!! Don't cry, don't cry, Naruto!!!" Sasuke started panicking, "What's up with him?" Sakura asked herself under her breath. Naruto then remembered 'Insult Sasuke', "Um…I'm not crying!! Shinobis don't cry!! You….you…EMO!!!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke. "You called me emo!!!" Sasuke said, hurt, then he faced Sakura "HE CALLED ME EMO!!!" he yelled, "What's up with you two?" Sakura asked Sasuke, "I DON'T KNOW!!!!" Sasuke started crying.

"Pshh, it's like they're on periods…" Sakura whispered to herself.

With Hinata…

"Hi Kiba, hi Shino!" Hinata said, "Hi, Hinata, you're late" Kiba said, "It's not MY fault if I'm late!!! What the heck is wrong with you!!??" Hinata yelled at her teammate, ending her statement with a "hmpf" and facing the other direction. "Ahhhh" Kiba was shocked, Shino was, too. 'That can't be Hinata' Kiba thought as he looked at her.

"Hi! I'm sorry I'm late, there was this cat in a tree…" Kurenai started, "LIE!!!!!!" Hinata yelled, pointing at her, Kurenai almost did the Matrix, trying to avoid Hinata's finger. Kiba WTFed under his breath and Kurenai got up and said, "Ahh right, well then…. Today we're going on a mission with Team 7", "Aren't we Team 7?" Hinata asked, forgetting she was Hinata.

"Um, no, we're Team 8…. I thought you knew that" Kurenai said, "Are you okay, Hinata? Are you sure you should come on this mission?" Kiba asked, 'Well…I could skip the mission and go out for ramen…" Hinata thought, "I dunno…maybe I shouldn't…" Hinata said.

With Team 7….

Kakashi came and was about to make up an excuse for being late but saw Naruto and Sasuke crying and arguing, "EMO!!!", "DOBE!!!", "EMO!!!","DOBE!!!", to two boys kept arguing into eternity, Sakura sighed and rubbed her temples. "Cut it out, you two, we're going on a mission"， Kakashi said, pulling the two away from each other, "With Team 8". "Team 8…" Naruto said, dreamily, "Uhhh…yeah…let's go" Kakashi said.

5 minutes later…

"A'right, you kids, you 6 must go to Suna and sell ramen!!" Kakashi said, "Sell ramen?" Naruto asked, "Yes, because Suna doesn't have ramen, yet, so we need you 6 to sell ramen there" Kurenai answered, "Wait, what do you mean 'us 6'?" Kiba asked, "It means you 6 and not us" Kakashi said, and the 2 senseis poofed away.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hi, yo! All my loving fans out there that love NaruHina, I present to you---The NaruHina version of the GaaSaku one!! If you haven't read it, go read it, now, it's even funny for those who DON'T like GaaSaku!XD So, I'm trying to make this different from the GaaSaku one 'cause y'know….I can't steal copyright.

FAQ for this chapter:

Q:Sell ramen? What kind of lame mission is that?

A:IT'S NOT!!!

Q:Who switched Naruto and Hinata?

A:Oh, you'll find out…(hint) he/she's not evil!!XD

Q:Is this connected to your other NaruHina?

A:No, this is a whole new concept, no pregnancy involved XD

Q:Okay, anything else we need to know?

A:Yeah! I've been posting my journal as a fanfic, go check it out on my profile 'cause I doubt you'll actually find it if you search X3

Owari,

Ku


	2. Whodunnit? Inodunnit!

Switched

Note: If anyone is doing okay and not getting confused reading this, I've italicized Naruto and Hinata's names for those who aren't.

Chapter Two-Whodunnit? Inodunnit!

When Kurenai and Kakashi poofed away, the places they were standing on had 2 boxes of ramen. On one of the boxes there was a note that said "When these boxes of ramen are sold, you can come back to get more-Kurenai and Kakashi".

The 2 teams had no choice but to start walking to Suna without their senseis. _Naruto_ was still badly hurt by Sasuke's "dobe" comment, and Sasuke the same vice-versa.

'Who did this to us!!?? I can't be stuck being Hinata forever!! And she can't be stuck being me!! What're we gonna do???' _Hinata_ thought. Kiba looked at _Hinata_ and _Naruto_, "You two are being really quiet today" he said, "Oh, no it's nothing, Kiba-kun…just thinking about something" _Naruto_ said in a small voice, Kiba just stared in confusion.

Sasuke was also confused, 'What's wrong with him, today?' he thought.

Soon there was an awkward silence in the group, _Hinata_ looked at everyone, then smiled evilly and yelled, "AREN'T YOU ALL EXCITED TO GO ON THIS MISSION!!??DATTEBA-" _she_ got cut off with _Naruto_ awkwardly coughing, "Ah yeah…" _Hinata_ said, realizing _she_ had almost blown their cover by saying "dattebayo".

Arriving at Suna…

"Okay, Kiba and Shino will book a room for us in a hotel, Sasuke-kun and I will try to sell a few boxes from the north end of Suna, _Naruto_ and _Hinata_ will try to sell a few boxes from the south, got it?" Sakura said, after everyone agreed they went their separate ways.

With Kiba and Shino (I'm not jumping to _Naruto_ and _Hinata_, yet lol)…

When the 2 found a hotel, Kiba was about to go in but Shino blocked the door. "What!?" Kiba asked, "There's a girl in there" he said, "So??" Kiba asked, "Remember the last time we went into a store with a girl inside?" Shino asked.

_Flashback_

_Kiba and Shino had to be buying Hinata's groceries for her while she was on a mission, not really finding grocery shopping too hard, they went into the store._

"_We need to get eggs, milk, apples, and…" Kiba couldn't quite read the last word, Hinata's handwriting was the most jumbled up in Konoha, then Kiba and Shino heard a high-pitched squeal behind them, they turned around and saw a girl blushing and squealing. "EVERYONE!!!IT'S KIBA AND SHINO FROM THE CHUUNIN FINALS!!!!"._

_Kiba and Shino stood there with a "what-an-annoying-reason-to-turn-your-head-around" face, but then was replaced with shock as a HUGE stampede of girls came running towards them, "AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kiba and Shino quickly ran away, dragging the shopping cart behind them._

"_Let's split up and find the stuff Hinata needs and GET OUT OF HERE!!!" Kiba yelled, the two went their ways and the crowd of girls went half-half._

"_Stay back!!!" Kiba yelled at the rabid fangirls, throwing tissue boxes at them._

_He finally saw Shino impatiently waiting for him at the paying counter, Kiba ran over to him, "HOW'D YOU GET RID OF YOUR HALF!!??" Kiba asked, jealous, "I set them up with a clone" Shino said, "Oh, right, well I still have my half, AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Kiba ran in terror, with a mob of screaming fangirls behind him._

"_I feel so bad for Sasuke, now" Shino said amid the screams of Kiba and the fangirls and paid for the items._

_End Flashback_

"Oh…yeah.." Kiba said, shuddering at the memory, "We'll quietly go in, book a room and quietly come out, if the fangirl notices us, don't make any sudden movements" Kiba instructed.

The 2 quietly tiptoed in, and waited behind the girl patiently. When the girl was done she turned around just to face Kiba, Kiba and Shino backed away, the girl took a big breath, "No sudden movements…" Kiba whispered to Shino.

"EVERYONE!!!!!!IT'S KIBA AND SHINO FROM THE CHUUNIN FINALS!!!!!!!" she yelled, "Oh, who am I kidding!!!??? RUN!!!!!!!!!" Kiba screamed and the two ran out of the hotel lobby for their lives.

With Sakura and Sasuke (Oh hoho, still not Naruto and Hinata, yet!)…

Sakura knocked on the door of a house, an old lady opened the door, "Why hello, are you 2 girl scouts that are raising money to go somewhere?" she asked, Sasuke flustered and said, "I'm not a girl" and Sakura tried not to laugh, the old lady leaned a little closer to Sasuke and squinted her eyes.

"Of course you're not, you must be this other girl's mom" the old lady said, Sasuke turned even more flustered and Sakura started to giggle. "I'm a boy" Sasuke said, "Hmmm…..oh yes, so you are, I was wondering why your chest was so flat" the old lady said, "AGH!! Sakura, you sell them, I can't do another second with this old lady!!" Sasuke yelled and fell back, "So do you like ramen, Miss?" Sakura asked, "Well, not so much but my fridge is empty and my servants aren't back with their grocery shopping…" the old lady said, Sakura put on a hopeful smile

"Okay, I'll take 5" the old lady said, "Yay! Thank you so much!" Sakura sold the ramen, got the money and dragged Sasuke's body to the next house, "We only have 25 more to sell, Sasuke-kun" Sakura said, Sasuke groaned.

They knocked on the door of the next house, a really muscular guy with tattoos all over him looked at them coldly, "Who are you 2 girl scouts?", not really wanting to argue with this guy if he was a guy or a girl, Sasuke said, "Sakura and Sasuk-a", trying to make up a girly name for himself.

Sakura giggled again, "We're selling ramen, would you like some?" she asked, "No" he replied and slammed the door, "Well….it could've been worse" Sakura said, "No, actually I don't think it could" Sasuke said, totally humiliated from calling himself a girl name.

With Naruto and Hinata (Lol, FINALLY!!!)…

The two were walking past houses, talking instead of selling ramen.

"Okay, now that we're alone, what's going on here?" Hinata asked, "I-I don't know, Naruto-kun, I just woke up and I was you" Naruto said softly, poking his fingers, Hinata stared at Naruto, 'I look weird when I poke my fingers' she thought.

"Well, I don't know who did this but if I find out I'll give them what they deserve" Hinata said and cracked her knuckles, "OW!!!" she squealed, "What is it, Naruto-kun?" Naruto asked, "How can your body be so delicate? I can't even crack my fingers without ….oww…." Hinata said.

Suddenly, Team 10 jumped out of the bushes, but Ino was in handcuffs, "What're you doing here??" Hinata asked, "Ino has something to tell you" Shikamaru said. Naruto and Hinata stared at her, she reluctantly sighed and said "I switched you two".

"WWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????????" Hinata screamed, "Ino-chan? Why?" Naruto asked, "Well…yesterday my dad just taught me a new jutsu and I just had to try it on someone and you two were perfect soooooo I switched you two" Ino explained.

Naruto was about to faint and Hinata's mouth was just wide open, "How do we reverse it?" Hinata asked, "I…..don't know.." Ino said.

Naruto fainted and Hinata sighed, "Okay, just go back to Konoha and ask your dad if he knows, we need to sell ramen" she said, she looked at Naruto's unconscious body and added "Okay, _I_ need to sell ramen" she said and dragged Naruto's body to a house. Team 10 poofed away.

……………………………………………………………….

Harharhar, didn't expect Ino to have done it, eh?XD Well, that proves how crazy she is. Anyways, if any of you're wondering why "Ku's Journal" isn't here anymore is because it had lack of respect, lots of people swore at me and gave flames, I could only delete anonymous reviews so I had to delete the whole thing, I'm sorry tot hose who liked it. It's okay, I still have the entries in my documents, if lots of people would me to put it up again, I will.

FAQ for this chapter:

Q:Why Ino?

A:Because her specialty in jutsus is to control the mind, so I thought that if she could switch minds that'd be cool.

Q:Why Naruto and Hinata?

A:I could've done SasuSaku but there's a GaaSaku one already which is WAY too similar. There's already a NejiTen one. I could've done ShikaIno but there's one on DeviantART.

Q:Why was Ino in handcuffs?

A:To prevent her from getting away XD

Q:How can Ku's Journal come back on?

A:Once I get 20 reviews in any of my stories saying they want it back, I'll put it back, 'kay?

Q:YOUR AWESOME!!

A:That's not a question but thanks!X3

Yeah, so I know you've been waiting for ages for me to update Team 8's Money Adventure and it's really been a while but I will update it when I have time! Oh, yeah, and I'm on episode 121 of Naruto! Shikamaru's Rescue Team rocks!!!XDDD

Owari,

Ku


	3. Gaara Lives Here

Switched

Chapter Three-Gaara Lives Here

Hinata knocked on the door of the house, which looked like a mansion. When Hinata saw who opened the door she screamed. LOUD. "Oh, it's you" said Gaara, "Don't 'Oh, it's you' me!! Would it kill you to say hi??" Hinata asked, "Yes" Gaara answered, "Want to buy some ramen?" Hinata asked.

There was a pause and Gaara finally replied, "What's ramen?", Hinata sweatdropped and said, "Um…ramen is noodles…with soup and vegetables…uh…yeah..", "Is it expensive?" Gaara asked, "Well…it's a dollar a box soooo I suppose not…unless you're poor…" Hinata said, "Just a minute" Gaara said.

He turned around, took a deep breath and yelled, "TEMAAAAAARIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", Hinata and Naruto just stared at him, after a few seconds with no answer Gaara turned around and said "Just a minute" and ran into the house "TEMARI!!! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE OR I'LL CHOP YOU IN HALF!!!".

"Is he okay?" Naruto whispered, "Maybe he had some sugar…" Hinata whispered, "Sugar can't do THAT to Gaara, can it?" Naruto asked, "I don't know…maybe it's something like when Lee drinks sake" Hinata whispered, "You're probably right" Naruto whispered.

Temari came to the door, in her pajamas, her hair down and messy, eyes half-closed and with bunny-slippers, "Can I help you?" she asked, "What happened to YOU?" Hinata asked, "Last night Gaara ate the sugar to my coffee…I don't like plain coffee so I had to have a double…" Temari said, "So if you don't drink coffee with sugar you drink a double?" Hinata asked, "Yup" Temari said, "Is that why Gaara-kun is so…um…not-Gaara?" Naruto asked, "Yeah, mostly that" Temari answered.

"Why don't you come in?" Temari asked, totally freaked out, they decided to go in anyway. As they sat on the couch, they noticed it wasn't a bad looking house for a family of killers. "Kankuro, we have visitors, go put on something formal" Temari said to her brother, who was only in a pair of boxers, "Eww" Hinata said under her breath, "Speak for yourself" Kankuro said to his sister.

"You weren't up all night from drinking a double!" Temari said, "Well I have to share a room with Gaara who was hyper from eating the sugar!" Kankuro said, "What're you two arguing about?" Gaara asked, he was the only sibling fully clothed.

There was an awkward silence and then Naruto asked in a small and quiet voice "Would you like to buy some ramen?", everyone turned to look at him and there was another long pause.

"WE'LL TAKE THE WHOLE BOX!!!" Temari shouted suddenly, "Um…that'll be $20" Naruto said, "Kankuro, give me $20" Temari commanded, "Why me??" Kankuro asked, "Well, because---um…just because!! Now pay up!!" Temari yelled, "Fine" Kankuro took out $20 and handed it to Temari, who gave it to Naruto and Hinata.

Naruto and Hinata left the house, when they were outside Hinata said "Man, those sand siblings are really weird!!!".

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Wow, that was totally short! I couldn't think of anything really funny so that's why it's short.X3 I'm on episode 130 now, man, Itachi was so nice and then such an ass, and same for Sasuke. I know about the Shippuuden because my bigmouth friend is on the Shippuuden and she won't shut up about it so she spoiled a lot for me.

'Nyways, I'm taking requests from my fans, I do rated K-T and no lemons, no yaoi/shounen-ai, no yuri-shoujo-ai,no hardcore swearing and no bashing. I know it's a lot of rules but I just don't like those things.


End file.
